Destinos
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Takdir itu menyebalkan, tidak akan pernah sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Meski begitu aku tidak peduli kak. Hei kakakku yang lemah dan bodoh juga tersayang, perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah padamu. VincentGil, incest, yaoi. Mind to RnR?


**Salam kenal minna-san! :D **

**Ini adalah fic perdanaku di Pandora Hearts, habis idenya baru datang sekarang. Dan yang nggak kusangka, aku malah dapetnya incest (=w=) #bah**

**Selamat membaca! :3**

**

* * *

**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Story (crack-missing-scene) © Kira Desuke**

Warning : semi-canon, crack missing scene, shounen-ai, incest, slash, typo? Semi-OOC?

Genre : Family/Romance

Pair : VincentGil

**.**

**.**

"Kakak, kakak,"

"Aku suka kakak..."

"Aku sayang kakak..."

**.**

**.**

**DESTINOS**

**

* * *

**

Kau menunggu. Kau menunggu dia datang. Kakak semata wayangmu, kakak yang selalu melindungimu di saat mereka menyiksamu sebagai anak pembawa sial, kakak yang selalu memelukmu—agar mereka tidak melihat mata merah pembawa malapetaka milikmu itu. Kakak yang tersiksa setiap bersamamu dan selalu ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian, namun di saat bersamaan dia juga adalah pihak yang paling tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Dia juga menyayangimu...

...hanya sebagai adik.

Vincent—itu adalah namamu, entah apa marganya. Tapi sekarang kau adalah Vincent Nightray, anak angkat dari salah satu keluarga empat bangsawan besar. Kau yang terlempar dari dunia Abyss 100 tahun lalu dan diambil mereka, kau yang terpisah dari kakakmu itu dan masih menunggunya. Seperti sekarang, kau tengah menggunting boneka-boneka tidak bernyawa apalagi berdosa—kebiasaanmu jika kau kesal dan tengah menunggu sesuatu. Paduan mata merah dan mata emas anggur milikmu menatap kosong boneka yang tengah kau gunting di depanmu. Boneka kelinci itu terbelah, seluruh isi busanya keluar—entah kenapa ada rasa menyenangkan tersendiri saat melakukan itu bagimu, bukan?

Kau menoleh begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamarmu, seorang maid pribadi milikmu muncul dan mempersilahkan seorang anak kecil yang sedikit lebih tua darimu muncul dari balik pintu. Rambut hitam panjang bergelombang, mata emas, sesaat kau sempat tak percaya. "Kakak!" serumu begitu menyadari siapa itu.

Ya, dia. Dia kakak yang kau cari selama ini. Gilbert—sekarang Gilbert Nightray. Dengan wajah berseri-seri kau turun dari tempat tidurmu, menyambut kakak yang selalu melindungimu selama ini. Kau ingin memeluknya—kau begitu merindukannya. Tapi sayang, kakakmu itu malah terkaget dan mundur satu langkah—menghindari pelukanmu. Matanya terbelalak, seolah baru saja melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan. Padahal jelas-jelas kau adalah adiknya. Ah benar, mungkin karena peristiwa 'itu', dia lupa ingatan—atau bahkan sengaja melupakannya sama sekali?

Kau menunduk, melihat reaksi kakakmu. Wajahmu terlihat sedih, "...Gil," kau menyebut namanya sambil menautkan kedua tanganmu, "apa kau ingat aku?"

Tubuh kakakmu bergetar hebat, matanya melirik ke sana kemari seolah teringat akan sesuatu tapi dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya, "Vin... cent..." ucapnya perlahan. Kau kembali bertanya, "Ingat hal lain?"

"Uh!" kakakmu itu mengerang kesakitan. Dia memegang kepalanya erat dan jatuh terduduk di depanmu. Kau bisa melihat tubuhnya yang masih bergetar hebat. Cukup sudah nostalgianya, kau tersenyum dan menurunkan badanmu untuk lebih mendekatkan diri pada kakak kesayanganmu.

Kau memajukan tubuh untuk memeluknya. Hahh, bahagia rasanya—sudah berapa lama ya kau tidak dipeluk atau memeluk kakakmu seperti sekarang ini? "Aku senang... bisa bertemu kakak lagi," bisikmu di tengah pelukanmu dan si Gilbert itu. Kali ini kau tidak mempedulikan apapun, biarlah sekalipun kakakmu itu kini sekarang tidak mengingatmu lagi, atau bahkan malah ingin memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan raven—chain milik keluarga Nightray setelahnya.

Yang penting kau bersamanya, iya kan? Dunia hancur karena gempa, tsunami atau ditelan Abyss sekalipun. Asal ada Gilbert di sampingmu, kau akan tetap merasa aman dan nyaman.

**~xXx~**

Sepuluh tahun berlalu. Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja tampan dengan rambut yang tumbuh lebih panjang dari kakakmu itu. Hanya saja, mata kananmu yang berwarna merah sama sekali tidak berubah. Sifatmu yang selalu menggunting-gunting boneka juga tidak pernah berubah. Kau tetap sama, mungkin hanya berubah penampilan sedikit.

Seperti sekarang, kau tengah mengurung diri di kamarmu. Melakukan ritual khusus untukmu seperti biasa. Menggunting boneka hingga terbelah, mengeluarkan busanya, dan menusuk-nusuknya hingga busa-busa itu jatuh di lantai kamarmu. Sesekali kau terlihat mengatur nafas karena debu-debu yang jatuh di sekitarmu itu mulai mengganggu sistem pernafasanmu—persis seperti yang dikhawatirkan para pelayanmu termasuk juga Echo.

**Tok Tok**

"Vincent, ini aku..." ucap seorang di luar pintu kamarmu bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. Air wajahmu langsung berubah damai melihat siapa yang datang, ah dia kan kakakmu yang tersayang itu.

"Tumben... kau balik sendirian ke keluarga Nightray," sindirmu sambil tertawa kecil, "ya kan? Gilbert," tanyamu begitu melihat kedua mata emas milik kakakmu yang kini sudah berada di depanmu.

Kakakmu segera duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di depanmu sementara kau duduk di sofa panjang. Kau tersenyum menatap kakakmu, menunggu cerita yang ingin disampaikan sekaligus ditanyakannya kepadamu. Tiba-tiba saja Gilbert kembali menyinggung kejadian saat kau dan dia baru kembali bertemu sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu, dia bertanya apa kau tidak bohong saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingat apapun tentang kejadian Sabrie seratus tahun lalu. Tapi, bukan Vincent namanya jika tidak berbohong lagi.

"Aku tidak mungkin berbohong padamu hihi," jawabmu sambil sesekali tertawa kecil—ciri khasmu, "kenapa? Ada seseorang yang mengatakan sesuatu padamu ya?" tanyamu balik. Kau masih tersenyum saat menunggu jawaban keluar dari bibir tipis milik kakakmu itu.

Tapi kau langsung membuka mata begitu tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Kau menatap wajah kakakmu yang seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ekspresimu langsung menegang, kau berdiri dan berjalan cepat hingga kini wajah kakakmu yang juga sudah dewasa sepertimu itu tepat berada di depan wajahmu juga, "Tuan pembuat topi, ya? Dia bilang apa padamu?"

Gilbert tersentak, dia menepis tanganmu yang hendak menyentuhnya sehingga dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia membentakmu, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang selalu kau pikirkan!" kau hanya menatap dalam diam, "Makanya aku tak ingin kau melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan!"

Kau masih tetap terdiam. Bibirmu membentuk senyuman, siap berkelit kembali, "Jangan cemas Gil..." bisikmu. Kau mengangkat kepalamu dan menatap kakakmu yang tengah diselimuti kegelisahan, "Seandainya aku benar-benar melakukannya, itu semua kulakukan untukmu,"

Ah, sepertinya jawabanmu salah Vincent. Kakakmu malah terlihat semakin marah dan pada akhirnya dia mencekikmu dan menyandarkanmu kasar pada tembok di belakangmu, "Apa pun yang kau lakukan, tak ada hubungannya denganku!" dia semakin marah saja. Oh benar, ingatan kakakmu seratus tahun lalu belum kembali, "Tapi, kalau sampai majikanku terlibat," kakakmu yang lupa ingatan, hanya akan mementingkan tuan Oz Vessalius kesayangannya.

**Menyebalkan.**

**Sampai rasanya aku ingin tertawa. **

"Meskipun kau adikku," nada kakakmu mulai meninggi. Meski begitu, senyummu tetap saja tidak hilang. Dasar monster, "TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!"

Setelah berteriak seperti itu tiba-tiba saja kakakmu terjatuh. Kau memegang lehermu yang sedikit merasa nyeri dan menatap kakakmu tanpa ekspresi, "Kau tak apa-apa? Kakak," tapi kakakmu itu lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Seolah tersadar akan sesuatu yang mengerikan dan terus saja memegang tangan kirinya yang sepertinya kesakitan.

Kau tersenyum cerah dan meletakkan tangan kananmu yang mengepal di atas telapak tangan kirimu yang terbuka, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Kau mengambil salah satu boneka kelinci yang akan menjadi korban guntinganmu lagi, "Kak, kakak keliru lho," ucapmu dengan nada tenang—nada yang seolah akan kembali memulai sesuatu yang menarik—itu menurutmu tentu saja.

"Kakak seharusnya tidak mengacungkan pistol padaku," kau kembali tertawa kecil saat menyebut nama itu, "tapi seharusnya pada yang telah merebut majikan kesayanganmu," kau mengangkat gunting untuk menebas kepala boneka kelinci yang malang itu, "...kelinci hitam itu kan?"

Kakakmu lagi-lagi mengerang kesakitan. Kau tahu, saat ini kakakmu kembali mengingat sedikit demi sedikit kenangan buruk tentang kalian. Kau hanya menatap dingin kakakmu yang tengah diserang kesakitan yang amat sangat itu. Niat membantu dalam hati pun muncul saja tidak. Gilbert terus-terusan berteriak kesakitan, hingga dia berdiri kemudian jatuh terhuyung—terduduk di atas kursi yang sama. Wajah kakakmu mulai tenang, namun engahan nafas masih terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Fu... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" kau bahkan sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk menertawakan kebodohan atau mungkinkah kelemahan sang kakak? "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"...Vince?" panggil kakakmu perlahan dengan wajahnya yang bingung. Kau menoleh, menatap kakakmu dengan seringaimu yang menyeramkan itu, membuat kakakmu sedikit tersentak. "Vi—"

Kau kembali berjalan mendekat, sangat dekat hingga bisa dipastikan kau ingin menghilangkan jarak di antara kalian. Kakakmu masih tetap diam tak berkutik saat kau memegang kepala kakak kesayanganmu itu dan memainkan rambut hitam ikalnya yang selalu bisa membuatmu membayangkannya di manapun dan saat akan melakukan apapun. Kau dekatkan kepalamu dengan kepalanya, tanganmu masih tidak berhenti memainkan rambut Gilbert, "Syukurlah..." bisikmu perlahan sampai nafasmu itu menyentuh wajah sang kakak.

"Meskipun ingatanmu hilang, Gil..." Gilbert Nightray bahkan bisa merasakan sang adik tengah tersenyum di atasnya, "masih sama seperti dulu," ucapmu dengan seringai itu.

"Hihihi..." kau tertawa puas di telinga kakakmu, "lemah... baik hati... oh, kakakku yang kejam..." kau kembali memberinya bisikan-bisikan setan yang bisa membuatnya goyah, "Mulai sekarang, siapapun yang akan kau bunuh dengan tanganmu itu,"

**Fufufu...**

**Kakak, kakak.**

**Kakak tidak akan pernah berubah.**

**Baik fisik maupun sifat.**

**Kakakku yang lemah dan baik hati...**

**...akan selalu ada di ingatanku... dan hatiku.**

"Cuma aku yang akan membelamu," bersamaan dengan kata terakhir itu, kau mencium pucuk kepala kakakmu yang sedang terduduk di atas sofa tepat di bawahmu. Tanganmu masih tetap memainkan rambut hitam ikal miliknya. Menekan kepala kakakmu bersentuhan dengan kepalamu yang semakin turun ke bawah. Mencium pipi kakakmu, lalu mencium sudut bibirnya. Menjilat bibirnya yang tipis dan dingin itu, sementara dia masih terpaku. Kau tersenyum saat melepas ciuman ini, hingga kemudian kau memundurkan kepalamu.

"Jadi, kakak akan pulang sekarang?"

**~xXx~**

Saat ini di luar tengah hujan dan langit berubah menjadi gelap. Kau memandang langit itu dari jendela kamarmu. Pikiranmu kembali melayang dan teringat pada pertanyaan salah satu anggota Baskerville bernama Lotti, "Selama ini kau tidak mau ke Sabrie, di sana... ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau lihat, ya?"

**Ah, sial.**

**Pertanyaan itu kembali mengingatkanku...**

**.**

**.**

Siapapun pasti tidak mau jika orang kesayangannya direbut perhatiannya, kita tidak menjadi 'satu' di mata mereka, dan sebagainya. Egois, itu kata mudahnya. Itulah yang kau rasakan bukan, Vincent? Sejak tragedi 100 tahun lalu, ya seandainya saja waktu itu kau tidak mengikuti egomu, rasa bencimu, sehingga kau termakan omongan Miranda Barma—untuk membuka pintu Abyss.

Maka tanganmu tidak perlu berwarna merah, hanya untuk melindungi kakakmu tersayang.

Hm? Benarkah hanya sekedar 'tersayang'?

Kau tahu seberapa besar keinginan kakakmu 100 tahun lalu saat ingin membuangmu. Meninggalkanmu sendiri, bahagia sendiri, bebas dari kenyataan harus terus melindungimu yang dianggap sebagai anak pembawa sial. Bahkan kau juga tahu kan? Apa yang dipikirkan kakakmu saat itu?

"Seandainya Vincent tidak ada, aku bisa hidup bebas,"

Kau harusnya bersyukur, karena itu hanya ada di pikiran kakakmu. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkanmu pada akhirnya. Dia sayang padamu, sebagai adik yang harus dilindungi. Dia tahu kau membutuhkannya, tapi mungkin dia tidak tahu seberapa besar kau membutuhkan keberadaannya.

Kau sangat membutuhkannya.

Sampai bisikan setan mulai menghampirimu perlahan.

"Kau sudah dengar? Kakakmu dibunuh Glen..." kau yang sedang bermain di pinggir kastil—tempat dikurungnya gadis berambut coklat panjang dan manis bernama Alice—langsung menoleh. Menatap sang penghuni kastil dengan tatapan terkejut, seolah tidak mau percaya, "Nasibnya sial sekali ya, kelihatannya Gilbert sudah terpilih sebagai tubuh Glen yang berikutnya," lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek.

Kau tetap terpaku di depan gadis itu—Alice. Gadis yang entah kenapa dikurung oleh Glen di menara terasingkan. Gadis yang kau benci. Gadis itu—dia juga selalu mengejekmu seperti yang lain dan mengakibatkan Gil berwajah seperti 'itu' lagi. Membuat Gil—kakak yang sangat kau sayangi itu menderita. Belum lagi Jack Vessalius, orang yang kau anggap sebagai tuan dan satu-satunya orang lain selain kakakmu yang mau menerimamu beserta mata merahmu itu. Jack terlalu menyayangi Alice, sehingga dia sendiri menderita karena kasih sayang itu begitu kan yang kau pikirkan, hai Vincent?

Kau langsung berlari menjauhi menara terasingkan itu. Tidak mau mendengar hal-hal lain yang mengerikan tentang kakakmu. Kau menyandar pada salah satu penyangga gedung ini. Di saat itulah dia datang—seorang wanita yang memakai jubah hitam, Miranda Barma. Dia tersenyum melihat keadaanmu yang berantakan, "Kau hanya perlu mengganggu upacara pengambil alihan tubuh kakakmu menjadi tubuh Glen," begitulah kata-katanya. Membuatmu langsung mendongakkan kepala dan menajamkan pendengaranmu.

Tubuhmu gemetar. Jauh di lubuk hatimu yang terdalam kau tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata wanita misterius di depanmu itu kan? Ya, kau tahu bahwa itu adalah bisikan setan yang akan membuatmu melakukan kejahatan yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan seumur hidupmu. Namun di sisi hatimu yang lain, kau merasa hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan kakakmu yang berada di ujung tanduk.

"Mau kuberi tahu? Cara membuka pintu Abyss?"

Aaah, kau sudah termakan omongan wanita itu. Matamu kembali mengeluarkan cairan-cairan bening berusaha mencerna kata-kata Miranda. Kalau membuka pintu Abyss, satu-satunya kakakmu akan selamat. Kau akan menjadi prajurit gagah berani dan terluka seorang diri. Kau akan bisa melindungi kakakmu yang selalu melindungimu selama ini. Kau senang Vincent? Akhirnya kau bisa membalas semua kebaikan kakakmu itu.

Kau pikir begitu kan?

Saat kau melangkah menuju tempat yang diberi tahukan Miranda, pikiranmu kembali melayang-layang. Kau teringat lagi dengan sikap kakakmu. Kakak yang selalu berusaha membuangmu, meski akhirnya dia menyerah dan tidak bisa melakukannya. Kakakmu itu tidak pernah menepis tanganmu yang bergelantung di tangannya. Kakakmu selalu membuatmu nyaman, melindungimu dengan segenap tenaga yang ia punya.

"Tenang saja Gil..." gumammu begitu melihat pintu yang kau tuju ada di depan matamu sekarang, "...kali ini, aku yang akan melindungimu," tanganmu menyentuh pintu itu hingga terbuka.

**DUASSS**

Kau terhempas begitu jauh hingga jatuh di atas lantai marmer dan pingsan. Kau tidak tahu, selama kau pingsan itu apa saja yang terjadi di kota Sabrie ini setelah kau membuka pintu Abyss. Baskerville mulai bertindak, melumuri kota yang tenggelam ke dalam Abyss ini dengan darah para penduduk di sana. Kau tidak tahu dan mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu. Saat kau terbangun, kau harus sudah menyaksikan mayat-mayat yang dilumuri darah bergelimpangan di depanmu. Dan bukan hanya itu, kau menatap kedua tanganmu dengan tubuh gemetar.

**Merah. Darah?**

**Aku... membunuh?**

Kau langsung shock melihat darah tidak hanya berada di tanganmu, tapi juga di seluruh tubuhmu. Bercak-bercak darah mayat yang berada di depanmu. Tubuhmu gemetar, kenapa ini? Kenapa jadi begini? Ah, kau bahkan tidak menemukan jawabannya. Harusnya kau tahu. Kalau kau hanya dimanfaatkan.

**Tidak! Bukan, bukan salahku!**

**Aku... Aku cuma...**

**Cuma...**

**Ingin... melindungi Gilbert!**

"AAAAAARGH!" kau berteriak histeris, tidak percaya dengan semua hal yang kau lihat. Kau berlari dan berlari. Mencari alasan yang logis, tidak ada. Kau tidak akan menemukan alasan lain, selain 'ingin melindungi kakakmu'. Pikiranmu mulai tidak masuk akal, karena mencari alasan yang masuk akal. Kau tertawa, meyakinkan diri bahwa yang ada di depanmu ini hanyalah sekedar boneka.

**Tak apa kan?**

**Toh mereka cuma boneka biasa yang mengeluarkan cairan merah.**

**Mereka tidak akan merasakan sakit hanya karena digunting kan?**

**Iya kan? **

**Lebih baik kugunting saja seluruh tubuh mereka!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**.**

**.**

DEG

Kau membuka mata, berhasil keluar dari ingatan mengerikan itu. Kamarmu rasanya sepi sekali, hanya detik jam yang terdengar. Menemanimu bernostalgia dengan kejadian seratus tahun lalu. Pandanganmu kosong menerawang jauh, hingga menangkap boneka-boneka robek hasil perbuatanmu di depan sana. Kau tersenyum, tertawa kecil. Perlahan tanganmu bergerak menyentuh mata merahmu, mata pembawa sial milikmu. Sedetik kemudian, tawa kecilmu kembali bergema di kamar yang sepi ini.

"Jangan khawatir, Gil..." kau memiringkan kepalamu, "Aku pasti akan mengembalikan saat itu." gumammu perlahan. "Dengan memanfaatkan Baskerville dan juga Pandora..."

**Apa peduliku, kak?**

**Manfaatkan semua yang ada, saling memanfaatkan... **

**Itu kan yang Mad Hatter katakan padamu.**

**Kalau begitu, aku juga akan memakai cara yang sama denganmu.**

Kau tersenyum dan kembali tertawa, bersamaan dengan petir yang menyambar di luar sana, "Aku akan membuat... tragedi itu tak pernah ada..."

"Hei kakakku sayang..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kakak, kakak,"

"Aku suka kakak..."

"Aku sayang kakak..."

**.**

**.**

"**Bukan,"**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku mencintai kakak,"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**._. **

**.**

**.**

**AAAAAA, inilah fic Yaoi + Incest pertamaku fufufu, silahkan dinikmati (?) minna-san~ x3**

**Oh iya mohon maaf untuk adegan 'nyeleweng' di akhir-akhir pas Gil dan Vincent ketemuan di kediaman Nightray itu. Tadinya insting saya hampir aja melesetin itu ke adegan rate M tuh (=A=) #ngaku #bhug**

**Okelah, boleh minta review? :)**


End file.
